Seasons
by OnlyALittlePsycho
Summary: AU 4-shot; "This summer will be what Ciel takes with him to whichever Hell he goes, because it is impossible for him to reach Heaven. For now and for eternity, his utopia will only be in the arms of the man before him. Absolutely nothing can change this." Except, perhaps, Ash, the 'father' who has abused him for years. He will stop at nothing to keep Ciel to himself, even kill...
1. Spring

As of 4/2/2013, this has been reposted.

The author's note will only be up here for the first chapter. The rest should be at the bottom. I am revising this story so here is the first redo portion. Not much has changed, but i added a scene and did some revising so it should flow better and everything should fit. Thanks to **AnetteRuby **for helping me with the last two chapters. but i will be needing the opinion of all for a good ending. I have two to swing between but I'll post whichever one you guys say you want.

The story title and each chapter so represent what is happening in Ciel's life/ the story, Spring being the begining of both. There will be four chapters in total, one for each season.

Ciel's father, I have recently decided to turn him into Ash because before he did not have a name, is an abusive jerk. I try not to make it detailed, but child abuse is present. I do not condone it, but it was necessary for this story to progress as it does.

That's all I can think of for now so without further ado...

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, there would be much more inappropriate-ness between Ciel and Sebastian.

* * *

Father has come home, drunk as standard for Fridays and just about any week day that ends in y, and now pain is all the mind of fragile Ciel can process. It spreads throughout his limbs, his veins. He wishes for it to end soon and for his _father_ to leave him alone after he's done. Each moment brings a little more agony throughout his lower body as the pain spreads slowly along his spine like small flames on an already charred log, and he does not want to be a punching bag tonight. He can feel the wounds from the past few nights making themselves known.

This is not the first time the beast has used his body for his own pleasure or releasing pent up anger. His mother provides little satisfaction for her husband anymore- she is already too broken, a soulless doll that goes through the motions of keeping house. Her eyes seem dead whenever Ciel tries to look into them. He doesn't think she has a clue what happens to her son, and he plans to keep it that way. The horrors only occur when she isn't home, and her husband knows how to keep a secret- Ciel knows survival comes with his silence.

One day though, Ciel plans to escape this hell. He refuses to let himself drown in his own blood. He dreams for a new life, one without pain and one where his mother can live in peace. He can free her from this daily torture. He just has to find a way, any way.

Next week he begins school again. He will be in fifth grade.

Unlike most other children his age, the ashen haired boy would do anything to be within the confines of the school. It's safe there, and no one punches his already broken bones. Sometimes the teachers stare as if they know what's going on, but he never asks for help. His mother would be the one to pay for his voice. There are a few kids whom Ciel wishes to go away, but they do not bother him too much. Their feeble slaps hardly compare to the blows he suffers at home.

His mind wanders to a quiet place where beasts don't demean their children in every base way imaginable. In this land, Ciel can be a child. His mother pushes him high on the swing, sings lullabies as he goes to bed. He misses the sound of her singing. She used to sing all the time, but then Father changed. Ciel never learned the reason for the change, but something inside the man snapped, destroying the man and leaving a beast in his place.

Once the old man spends himself at the ten-year-old's expense, he gives one last kick and then storms out the front door. The small boy curls into a ball, hugging the toy rabbit to his chest. Sometimes, when he is at his lowest, Mr. Bitters comes to life and whispers encouraging words into Ciel's ears. They make plans together. Mr. Bitters is his closest ally in a world of living nightmares.

XxX

A dark haired substitute smiled at Ciel today. Everyone was walking to the buses after school when a girl that teases Ciel accidentally knocked into him. She didn't pause in her run to the flock of other girls a few feet away, but the man noticed. His small grin said 'sorry' in her stead, but he never actually spoke to Ciel. It is a memory Ciel will cherish the rest of his life however because for a moment, even if it was so brief, someone seemed to care.

XxX

When Ciel sleeps now, he dreams of the kind teacher- the man almost seems to replace Mr. Bitters. His favorite imagining is where they are on at a big house, and the man pushes him on the swings like his mother used to. The movement never ceases just as his joy never dissipates. Until he wakes up that is. Then his typical day drudges on.

Once he shoves aside his sleep, Ciel wakes up his mother so she will cook breakfast and begin the daily chores. Their _master_ demands perfection after all. Ciel ignores the voice that says if the beast wants perfect things he would not still be there and spreading his poison.

After he motivates his mother, carefully making sure she cannot see any signs of the abuse on his body, he takes a shower if it's safe, gets dressed, and then it's time for breakfast. He plasters on a small smile for his mother so she will not suspect a thing and pays pretty comments to his father as the man shovels down his meal. If you don't look too deeply, it almost seems like a real family.

The Ciel brushes his teeth, gathers his stuff for school, and walks two blocks to the bus stop. He hides the pain he feels with each step. It's a reaction he does every day because if people can't see, they won't know. If they don't know, then for a while, it may not be real.

At school, Ciel tries to catch glimpses of the substitute, but he never finds him. Sometimes he thinks someone might be him, but then realizes it's not. It's another endless cycle of hope and disappointment. The blue eyed boy knows disappointment. He's told he is one almost every night.

The other children send him funny looks throughout the day. Then at lunch, he sits by himself in a forgotten corner of the cafeteria. No one asks to join him, and the lunch ladies are too… everywhere for him to escape to the library.

Ciel loves the library. It's quiet there, and the librarian lets him stay as long as he likes. Every once in a while, when the pain is too bad but he can't stay home because the demon is still there, Ciel will sit in the fluffy chair over by the fireplace that's just for looks and read book after book. Pretty soon he will run out of books he hasn't read. But then, he thinks, he will just reread Lemony Snicket or Edgar Allen Poe. Mr. Poe seems to see the things that go wrong in the world, and he writes his stories and poems in such a way that Ciel can't help but go back to them.

When Ciel goes home, his mother is not there- she works nights at a small store - and Ciel is left alone with the beast. It is this time that is utilized to torture Ciel's body when the demon feels angry. Ciel has learned to let it happen. Fighting only makes it worse and leaves him more drained.

Sometimes Ciel goes to bed without eating dinner. Those nights are the ones where he takes two pills to dull the pain. He thinks Lau, the dealer he normally uses, probably doesn't mind.

Then Ciel meets the oddest man after getting lost in East End the other day. He is supposed to call him "Undertaker." He thinks this is weird but doesn't mind. Ciel visits his store a lot now. It's better than going home.

Normally Ciel sits in the back room listening to all the people coming in and out to buy from the macabre selection. It's a fun there, and he likes watching the little TV screen to see the odd things that go on. The Undertaker pointed out the camera it was hooked up the fourth time he came here. One time there was a goofball named Grell who was looking for a present for a certain Will. The man was absolutely absurd in the way he fluttered about the parlor, his long red hair following like a cape. It made him think of _The Incredibles_ and how the short lady would complain that capes only ever caused trouble. He'd gladly take care of 'Grell's' mane.

Another day, a man with black hair walks in, and he changes Ciel's life forever. He introduces himself as Vincent Phantomhive, the head of an upstarting toy company. Ciel is in awe of the imposing figure before him.

With a gentle smile, Vincent asks Ciel about his mother and his father. The pre-teen gladly speaks of his mother, saying what she's like and where she works, but he lies about his father, saying that he is dead. In Ciel's mind, he hasn't been a father since Ciel's eighth birthday.

Vincent ruffles Ciel's hair and says, "Ciel, I could use your help with something. I can pay you for your assistance."

Ciel's eyebrows crinkle because he is worried about what his father might do but then decides that he's always gone to the Undertaker's anyways so this shouldn't be any different. Besides, money is always a good thing. It could be necessary for securing his mother's safety one day soon.

"Okay, just tell me what you'd like me to do." His voice conveyed nothing but innocence, something that shouldn't have been there all things considering.

"I need you to speak with a certain man named Vanel. His presence there is bad, and if you can trade this necklace for some of his goods, I can make him disappear. But don't use whatever he gives you in exchange. Bring it directly here to the Undertaker and wait for me, alright?"

Vanel. He's a dealer Ciel has to use sometimes when he either can't find or is mad at Lau. Getting rid of him could cause Ciel problems in the future, but it could cause more problems if this Vincent figures out he already knows Vanel. He picks what seems the lesser of two evils.

"Alright, when do I go?"

XxX

"You really are quite despicable, aren't you?" the Undertaker cackles after the young boy leaves for the afternoon. "Using that poor boy to get Vanel. It's ingenious really, but absolutely terrible of you. The Underground is no place for a ten-year-old," he warns, wagging a long, accusatory finger in Vincent's direction.

Vincent smirks. "Oh I think he'll be fine. He has a fire in his eyes that I've only ever seen matched by a few. Regardless, he is a means to an end. Vanel isn't careful enough to not deal to certain people, so Ciel provides the perfect chance to catch him in the act. "

"He'll need a good disguise." The grey haired man points out, seemingly enjoying a private joke.

"Yes, I suppose it would not be good to let his actual identity become known," Vincent muses. "It will diminish his future usefulness if everyone knows he works for the Scotland Yard."

"Oh that may be true, but he makes deals with Vanel now. Not often, mind you. Just when he can't get ahold of Lau."

"Lau the opium dealer? He uses drugs?"

"Strictly heavy pain killers," the Undertaker slightly corrects him. He is aware Ciel loathes drugs of any form, but the lad takes them to keep his mother completely oblivious. Can't keep the allusion if he can't make it to school after all.

"I wonder why," Vincent pondered, not actually talking to the odd man before him.

"His father's abusive. Has been since Ciel's eighth birthday. His mother won't let herself see what's right beneath her nose. Though since Ciel's been here keeping me company he hasn't needed the drugs. He hasn't replenished his stock in a couple of weeks," the Undertaker informs him, not deviating one second from his uncanny ability to know everything. Vincent is intrigued, part of his brain noting that this new development makes Ciel even more perfect for the part. This game is quickly becoming more interesting. He hopes Ciel doesn't disappoint, now or in the future.

XxX

Ciel is nervous for tonight. He goes over the plan again, double checking that he remembers it all. Vincent is counting on him to do this right.

The wig sets heavily on his head, and a mic equipped eye patch covers his right eye. The shabby clothes feel foreign on his body. Ciel's family is wealthy, so his clothes are normally good ones unlike the outfit Vincent puts him in for today.

He grasps the necklace tighter in his hand, his feet carrying him to White Chapel in an aimless fashion. He must not look like he knows exactly where to go since he is playing a first time customer. He needs to appear a little confused at his location, wary of his surroundings, but well versed in drugs. A little voice in his head points out that that is exactly what he is.

He recites his lines in his head.

_Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Vanel_.I heard he just updated his stock," he tells the man, who's watching the gate, in a voice slightly higher than his regular one. He finds the building a bit sooner than he anticipates.

The man laughs at him and nearly tells him to go away. After all, the Ferro family does not deal to those who cannot pay, and this small peasant-like boy can hardly afford the fix he wants. Then he decides it will be much funnier to see him coming out dejected and completely sober so he sends him through.

The entrance hall is nice enough, but seems cold and distant, not at all like a home. He supposes this is appropriate considering the situation. There is a woman waiting for him there. Her smile is cruel as she beckons him to follow.

Vanel is a strange looking man with shaggy blonde hair and too many earrings, Ciel thinks. He automatically distrusts anything the man gives him.

"What can I do for you, young man? Are you interested in the cocaine, the heroin, the opium?" he practically sneers. "Or would you like something else? Because I don't think you can pay for my goods."

"I have this," he says, thrusting the bugged necklace in the air. "The lady I stole it from said it was a black diamond." He forces a (fake) proud grin to spread across his mouth, playing the part of youthful delinquent to the tee while thinking it's amazing Vanel doesn't recognize him. He sees the greedy look take over the man's face and knows that he has him now. "Will it be enough for a few hits of cocaine?"

"Sure thing kid. Kennedy! Bring me a selection of top notch stuff for our guest. We want to make sure he's satisfied." Typical greedy bastard. Doing anything to make him money.

"Yes, sir!"

Soon an array of various drugs is laid out before him, and Ciel need only pick what he wants. He takes the chance to swipe some pain killers without worrying Vincent will find out. The patch doesn't have a camera after all. He just hopes Vanel doesn't comment on his selection, and he remains silent to Ciel's relief. The pre-teen also takes the appropriate amount of cocaine so Vincent will have his evidence.

"I enjoy doing business with you, young man. Make sure to come see me again the next time you need a hook-up," Vanel sucks up, dreaming of the next treasure already. "I'll do my best to find some Lady Blanc for you. It's a new opium product I've heard wonders about."

"Then I'll be back in a few weeks to check your stock," Ciel grins and then is escorted out the front door. He thinks Vincent will be proud of what he's done.

XxX

"He played the part well," Vincent smirks. He is in his office, listening to the progress unfold. Randall scowls beside him.

"Even I cannot believe you have sunk as low as this, Phantomhive. Using a child to collect your evidence. Surely a detective or just anyone else would have worked just as well, yet you bring in an innocent child."

"Oh he is far from innocent, Randall. Take a good look into his eyes if you ever meet him. Purity has not lingered there in many years."

"That doesn't make it any more right," the policeman growls.

Vincent refuses to debate the topic any further than pointing out that providing drugs to a minor is an egregious offense to the public. He made Randall's job easier.

Ciel will become a useful tool in the future. He knows this already from his performance today.

He ignores the reminder that Lizzie, his sister's daughter, is roughly the same age, and that he would never put her in the same position he did Ciel. The boy was stronger however, he reasoned, both physically and mentally. His body and mind were trained through years of abuse to deal with the suffering he may encounter in the field.

No, Ciel can take care of himself. He'll be fine.

XxX

Ciel realizes it's been six years since the first time he met Vincent Phantomhive, and in that time, he has helped lock away numerous crooks and made several important Underground acquaintances, including Vincent's niece Elizabeth Middleford. All things considering, he can no longer imagine his life without the elder man there to guide him. He is now the man to whom Ciel seeks advice and looks to as a father despite the danger he is occasionally thrown in for the queen. He loves his life as it is however.

Even Ciel's 'father' is beating him fewer times each week, and his mother seems to be ever so slightly more alive each day. He hopes he can move out in a few years once he has graduated and can support his mother. He just doesn't know how to escape the demon's influence once and for all. He still needs to bring it up with Vincent.

He is helping to solve another case this weekend. This one requires a partner, so he is meeting the other man tomorrow afternoon. Sitting in his room, Ciel goes over the file again. It's a simple assignment really. He just has to provide cover by acting as a stripper at a nearby club while his partner hacks into the back office.

Vincent has gone over the nitty-gritty details with him a hundred times. He seems nervous about this case for a reason Ciel cannot quite understand. Maybe it's because this is Ciel's first assignment with this 'Sebastian.' Apparently he is a new acquaintance of Vincent's via the Undertaker and isn't completely trusted just yet. Ciel does not care so long as he doesn't blow their cover and get them killed or something equally stupid.

With a sigh, Ciel turns out his bedside lamp and pulls up the covers. Tomorrow is going to begin something great. He can feel it.

XxX

Sebastian is the last thing Ciel expects when he walks into the café. The elder man is tall, lean, and incredibly good looking. His intense red eyes pierce into Ciel's as if he is looking for something there, and Ciel can't remember the last time he saw someone better than the raven standing before him. When he speaks, his words are like the darkest chocolate, deep, smooth, and intoxicating.

"Hello, Ciel. It's nice to meet you in person," he speaks. "I look forward to working with you."

"The pleasure is mine," Ciel responds. "How about I buy you a drink while we are here? I find that business is more fun with something sweet in your stomach."

"In that case, I'll buy you a treat. What would you like? I hear their cookies are to die for."

He smiles, and in that grin Ciel feels tugging from the strings of remembrance pulling at his mind. It is odd how the younger man thinks he should know him.

XxX

Three weeks later, Vincent is pulling at his hair trying to determine the plausible reasons for why this latest prototype is not going over well with the children. Something about it is just not settling with them, and that in turn is greatly annoying him.

Ciel walks into the frustrated man's office and smirks at the sight before him.

"What seems to be the problem, boss?"

"The kids hate this, and it was supposed to be a huge success," Vincent grumbles in frustration, running his fingers over his face.

"You think every product is going to be huge. Let me have a look at it. I'm a lot closer to my childhood than you," he remarks cheekily.

"Are you calling me old, Ciel?"

"Not quite, though I did hear that Adam and Eve ignored your council when they ate the forbidden fruit," he smirks.

"Well you could at least give Satan his copy of _1000 Ways to Piss off God_ back."

"But where's the fun in that?" he grins ear-to-ear before tossing the toy around in his hands. It is a small plush rabbit with what is basically a walkie-talkie inside it. What Ciel immediately notices is that the communication device is too large and bulky and thinks an idiot can solve that dilemma.

"The radio part is too big inside. Make it more like the devices you're always sticking to me. Children will go for actual radios before this if they feel the same in their hands. If it's a stuffed toy, this needs to be soft, and no parent wants their kid bonking his head on this bad boy at night. You'll get sued for sure."

It truly is a simple solution, and Vincent feels like an idiot for not coming to it sooner. Not that he is ever going to admit it. But Ciel's quick thinking makes him begin to think again. He needs a successor sooner or later, and Ciel is more than capable based on what he has shown just now as well as past experience. The young man is earning a major in business, knows his toys, and can easily manipulate the Underworld with the snap of his fingers. He's practically a younger version of himself already.

He promises himself he'll think more thoroughly on the matter later. For now, he only wants to talk to the guys in charge of creating new toys.

"I think Sebastian can be trusted," Ciel says randomly, tinkering with a click action pen from the top of Vincent's desk.

"What's that?" He lifts his concentration from the folder he just opened to stare at the young man.

"Sebastian, the guy I worked with on the last case, he's safe. I did some extra research on him, and he knows his stuff. It's a good idea to add him to your list of contacts."

"I'll think about it," Vincent relents while wondering if it's a good idea to let Ciel get too close to the man. He doubts Ciel knows what the Undertaker told him before that mission for a series of murdered prostitutes last month was even planned.

Little did he know it was indeed only the beginning of something he could never hope to control.

Because once again, after years of forgetting, when Ciel dreams, it's of intense red eyes and velvet words.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. If you read it before it was revised, please tell me if you noticed/ like the changes. If this is your first time seeing it, please review with your opinion.

Hopefully the characters weren't too ooc for anyone. I tried to keep them in character, but the Undertaker's sentances are debatable I think, so tell me if he's ooc when he talks or something.

REVIEW PLZ!


	2. Summer

Disclaimer: Didn't own it last week, don't own it now, but maybe for my birthday?

XxX

Another ten years has passed. Ciel realizes that he only needs to finalize a few details before he puts his plans into action. The he can put the years of abuse behind him and finish the road to recovery. Sebastian and Elizabeth make it easier as do the missions for Vincent. They all give him a sense of purpose and act as reminders when he feels like giving up.

When Lizzie calls him, he smiles. He wonders if he'd be sane without her. As his best friend, she kept him sane through their teens. Then and now he shares all the things he can't tell Sebastian (most of them being about the elder male), and more than once she's saved his ass on a mission. Though he has had to do a lot of rescuing of hers over the years as well…

"Let's go to the movies this week, Ciel. I want to see The Lone Ranger," she bubbles into the phone. "Johnny Depp is sooo cute no matter what he wears."

"What day?" He hopes she will not say Thursday. Thursdays are his sacred "lounging around the Sebastian's apartment without anyone knowing" time.

"Well I have class on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday, and Mother has made plans for Daddy's retirement party so I have to help her on Wednesday. So… how about Thursday?"

"But I was supposed to be hanging out with Sebastian," he whines without thinking, trying to change the date. Too late he imagines the glint in her eyes. He can hear the scheming in her voice when she speaks again.

"Then bring him with you," she demands. "I want to see him."

"Why?" His voice is wary, searching for the trap in her request. Nothing is ever so simple as she wants to 'see him.' There are ulterior motives lurking. Of that he can be positive.

"Because I haven't seen him in almost a year, and I'll tell Uncle you're seeing him if you don't."

Ciel's left eye twitches. He knows Vincent has never liked Sebastian and isn't about to start. Ever since that first mission when Ciel was sixteen, Vincent has kept as much space between Ciel and Sebastian as possible. If he found out just how close the two are- and outside of work on top of that- he is likely to rip Ciel a new one and kill Sebastian… slowly, painfully, and happily.

"There's no convincing you otherwise is there?" he asks in vain. If there is one thing he has learned, it's that once Lizzie sinks her teeth into an idea, there is no shaking her loose.

"Of course not. I need to make sure he's still treating you well."

He caves, knowing full well further resistance if futile. "Text me the time then. I'll see you Thursday."

"Alright! See you Thursday, Ciel."

XxX

"I'm going to need your help soon," Ciel informs Vincent as they sit in the elder's office on Wednesday. Ciel is perched on a nearby table as the elder sits behind his desk with a letter from the queen in front of him. The guardian takes a moment to stare quizzically at Ciel. "It's for my mother. She's going to need protection after this is over."

"I was planning on it. The only thing we need to worry about is Ash's men. Are you certain they won't come after her when she's by herself?"

"I'm sure they'll be too chicken to go against the Queen's guard dog. After all, it would mean an all-out war in the Underworld if she's taken from you," Ciel smirks. "Just make your mark on her clear and his mutts will back off. Then all I need to do is eliminate Ash- take out their king if you will- and then they will have no way to win against us."

"So you are moving to checkmate then, Ciel?" Vincent ponders, dreading the answer even if he knows the truth deep down. This is the first they have talked of Ash and Rachel in three years, and there is something unnerving in Ciel's demeanor.

The boy's features are drawn, and he is chewing on his bottom lip, a sign that means he's unsure. Vincent's instincts are screaming that something will go wrong, but he desire to call Rachel his once more overrides the warning. Ciel will be careful, he reassures himself. He's spent the past sixteen years planning for this.

The younger male shakes his head in reference to Vincent's question. "Not quite. But once I separate him and Mother, he loses the trump card he hangs over my head. I can act out against him as I never have before, and I will ruin him." In this Vincent can feel Ciel's assuredness. Ash will fall from grace into the deepest pits of Hell to which Ciel can gain access.

"And then what happens to you afterwards, Ciel? What will you do once you gain your freedom?" He can't help but wonder if Ciel even has a goal set for after he's liberated. After so many years of fighting for just the next sunrise, what will he want to make of his life?

"I haven't cemented any plans yet, but I am working on something with the Undertaker."

"The Undertaker? Well, perhaps instead you'll consider taking a permanent position with me. I can't live forever, you know, and I think you'd do well in my role. Funtom can use your vision, and the Underworld already fears your name. Besides," he smiles, "your mother will want to keep you close to home. Can't have her baby running around all over the world, now, can we?"

The surprise is easily read on Ciel's face. He's never thought of taking Vincent's title. Actually, he can't think of anyone taking it. Vincent is as much the role as the role is him, and Ciel simply can't imagine himself in those shoes.

"Just think about it for now. Nothing needs to be decided straight away." Vincent added.

"That I can do, Boss." Ciel hops off the table. "I'll see you Friday, then?"

"At the Bavarian Inn," he nods. "Have a good day, Ciel."

There is a gentle smile on his face, one Vincent has never seen before. Ciel almost looks at peace with the world. Vincent's proposal has opened up an entire venue of thought he's never considered.

It is with that tranquil expression and a small wave that Ciel departs from the office on his way to meet Sebastian for lunch.

XxX

When Ciel enters their usual diner, he is not surprised to see Sebastian already sitting at the counter. The man is early to each of their dates. Biting on his lower lip, Ciel decides to have some fun, silently walking up behind the man before throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Could it possibly be that Macken brat I met a few weeks ago?" He pauses, tapping his chin with a long finger. "No, even he isn't this childish."

Ciel scoffs. Jim isn't _that _annoying even with his childish tendencies. Though maybe Ciel just has a high tolerance for the blonde…. Decisions, decisions…

"You realize I recognized your footsteps correct?" Sebastian smirks. He lifts his hands to wrap around Ciel's fingers, but the younger man won't let him see. He only increases his effort to keep his fingers on Sebastian's face.

"But you haven't guessed who I am yet."

Ciel can see the older man's eyes roll even if they aren't visible. "Fine, _Ciel," _he stresses the name. "Join me so I can order lunch. I'm hungry."

"You could ask nicely, you know, instead of just ordering me to do it. Didn't your mother teach you better?" Ciel jokes as he slides onto the bar stool.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't," he says cryptically.

"You're a dork." There is no bite to his words. They are filled with an easy mirth only accomplishable when speaking with Sebastian.

"But that's why you love me," he whispers conspiratorially before pressing a small kiss to Ciel's temple. "Is there anything you wanted to do this afternoon?"

Ciel shakes his head. "No, but we can go somewhere if you'd like. The bastard's going to see his new whore down at Angela's place. He should be there all afternoon and evening."

"And your mother's working?"

"Yes. She won't be back until eight or so. Her shift's until seven thirty."

"Alright then. We'll eat lunch and I'll take you out. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds great," he confirms. "Just tell me where we're going." When the waitress walks up to them in that moment, her grin is wide.

"The usual, boys?"

"That'd be great, Mey-rin. Thanks," Sebastian says. He carefully stares at Ciel, taking in his clothing and mood.

"What are you planning, Michaelis?" Ciel is definitely wary. Sebastian has an expression that says he is the cat that just got his paws in some very smooth cream.

"You'll see." In truth, he doesn't have anything planned yet. He's just considering his options given Ciel's current state. Nothing too fancy, but nothing that would ruin his nice weekend clothes either.

He's saved from giving a real answer when Mey-rin brings Ciel's shake. It will keep the younger male silent for about the next three minutes while Sebastian thinks.

"Movie?" he throws out, trying to catch a better sense of what Ciel's in the mood for. His companion's nose scrunches at the notion however. "What now?"

"Lizzie. She's demanding that we both join her Thursday for a trip to the movies, no exceptions or excuses or she'll rat us out to Vincent." Sebastian fights off a smile that threatens to escape at Ciel's defeated tone. One day he'll realize Vincent already knows.

"It won't be that bad," he tries to reassure, but Ciel only deadpans.

"Don't be so sure of that. Fricking devil in disguise is what she is," he grumbles lowly. "And it means we don't get to just laze about your apartment like we're supposed to. It ruins our time together."

"We'll still be together," he points out. "And we can hang out at my place before and after. There's just going to be a three hour or so window where we are at the movies with your best friend. I think we'll manage to survive."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Ciel grumbles. He sucks down a large mouthful of his milkshake, pressing the cool substance to the roof of his mouth before swallowing. It's chocolate, his favorite. "I should have you make me one of these," he says as he fiddles with the straw.

"Is that so? And just why would I do that?" The humor in his voice is ill concealed.

"Yours are better," is the only answer he receives.

"Very well, my lord," Sebastian grins. "On Thursday, you shall have a chocolate milkshake made with the smoothest cream and finest Hershey syrup for your midday dessert."

Ciel smiles. "You better not say that too often. I'll get used to being Master of the House."

"Is there anything wrong with that? You deserve to be spoiled. I think I even have an old butler's costume from my theatre days."

Ciel stares him down. "You're in trouble now," the bluenette informs him. "There's a closet in my apartment that's rather empty and looking for occupants. You're the perfect size for it," he teases, an easy smile spreading across his face. "I'll just have to pick up some bindings from the adult store over by the mall. It'll be fun." He's shifted so his chin rests on his palm, and his head is tilted to the side, the very picture of innocence.

"For you maybe. The leather tends to chafe."

Ciel's eyebrow raises as he tries to picture a leather-bound Sebastian. He has to admit the idea is appealing.

"I never said anything about the bindings being leather, but I couldn't leave you tied up all the time anyways. You need to carry out your butler-ing duties at some point. Though that means I'll have to buy you a leash as well. Can't have you running away on me," he winks.

"You just want me tied to your bed, don't you?" Sebastian shakes his head. "And here I thought you were a gentleman, but I suppose you're actually just a big pervert. Will I at least get to top in this fantasy of yours?"

"Not a chance. I play the master so you are definitely bottoming. Don't even try to worm your way out of it." He pauses for a moment, teasing his lower lip. "I'll have to add those to the list as well…" he mutters to himself a few seconds later.

"Add what to which list exactly?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow. This conversation has taken an interesting twist, so there is no telling what that devious brain is scheming.

"You'll see," he quips, using Sebastian's nondescript answer against him. Payback is sweet. There is a nervous look lingering in Sebastian's eyes, so Ciel decides on one more joke…well maybe just one. "What's your opinion on beads?"

Ciel is going to torture him slowly, Sebastian realizes. Ciel's already plotting his destruction, a slow conquering he's sure. He better 'worm his way out' indeed.

XxX

The summer heat is practically unbearable, but Ciel is making do by lounging naked on Sebastian's bed in his well air conditioned apartment. Said male is currently in the shower, washing off from Ciel's 'fun' with his milkshake. A Cheshire smile spreads across his face as he recounts one of his new favorite summer activities.

A look at the clock, however, makes him roll over and groan. There are forty-five minutes until the dreaded movie with Lizzie. He can't think of anything he'd rather do less. Having his fingernails ripped off, playing tag with a lion, being at home tonight when Ash gets there, anything. It's all preferable to whatever plot Lizzie has up her sleeve.

He hears the shower turn off, and then Sebastian is standing in the doorway a towel slung low across his hips and another over his dark hair. The water running down the pale chest entrances him a bit, and Sebastian raises an eyebrow at his blatant staring.

"See something you like?" he asks, coming to sit on the bed beside him. "What has you looking so completely enthused?" He runs his thumb over Ciel's cheek while weaving his fingers through his lover's blueish hair. The younger male brings his hand up to hold onto Sebastian's wrist.

"We have to meet, Lizzie," he unamusedly says.

"So in other words you're just being melodramatic again. It'll be over before you know it, and then we'll be back here wasting the day away." He places a kiss between Ciel's eyes.

"Until I have to go home. Ash is leaving work early tonight."

"You could stay here," Sebastian offers, wishing the answer would be a positive one even though he knows better. He can't count the number of times he's begged the younger man to run away with him. Every time though, Ciel's pointed out that Ash's reach is too vast in the Underworld. As large as Vincent's but evil, ruthless, and just as cunning. Leaving will only incite a man hunt, and they both know it.

Ciel smiles as he uses his other hand to touch Sebastian's drying face. "Sorry. I would, but…"

"Your mother will still be there if you aren't." He buries his face in the crook of Ciel's neck, not wanting to relinquish his hold. Even while they were fooling around earlier Sebastian was careful to avoid the bruises and injured ribs.

"It'll be okay, Sebastian. Just have little patience, and then I'll fix this. Then we can go as far away as we want. We could move to Amsterdam. Start over there. Maybe even New York. Hell we move to Canada if we chose to."

"What about your mother?"

"She can come see us whenever she wants. And we can always come back here for the holidays. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"And Vincent's proposal? Can you really turn him down, Ciel? He's offering you everything he has."

"He'll understand eventually. He wants to see me happy, and since you're the one that makes me happy, he'll find a way to cope. Well, after he kills me for going behind his back like this. Besides, let's get serious here. I don't think I could tolerate sitting in an office all day. This is me we're talking about. " He pokes Sebastian's side. "Now go get dressed you oaf. Lizzie will get mad if we're late."

Sebastian gives one lingering kiss to the skin nearest his lips before pealing himself away. Ciel watches his retreating form with appreciation before going to find his own clothing.

XxX

The duo pulls into the parking lot with five minutes left until the movie starts. Luckily for them there are only about a dozen or so other cars in the parking lot. Lizzie is waiting for them at the door, a very unamused look on her face.

"Do you realize what time it is? The movie is going to start any minute!"

Ciel gives her his best sheepish look. "Sorry, Lizzie. We got a little distracted and lost track of time."

"I don't even want to know," she concludes despite knowing full well what made them so late. "Just don't let your amorous activities get in the way again, Ciel Phantomhive, or I will make you pay." Turning to Sebastian, Lizzie adopts a much kinder expression. "Hi, Sebastian. How are you today? I can't wait until we get to talk, although I suppose that will have to wait until after the movie now. Let's go you two. I already bought your tickets, so you can just pay me back later."

XxX

"That just goes to show that Johnny Depp looks good no matter which role he's playing," Lizzie grins as they walk out of the theatre. Ciel's hand is loosely wrapped in Sebastian's and there is a smile on all their faces as they navigate through the now filled rows of cars.

Sebastian's amused look, however, is one of disbelief. "I fail to see how you could find any attractiveness in that at all. I almost couldn't tell it was him."

"There is more to life than just a person's face, you know. If there wasn't, you wouldn't be dating Ciel now." The edges of Sebastian's lips quirk.

"Touché."

"You're supposed to defend me!" Ciel protests to his lover and tugs their hands apart. Lizzie tries to hide her smile. She knows perfectly well where this is going.

"I'll see you guys next week sometime," she informs them. "Take care of Ciel for me, Sebastian. And you're invited to my father's party next weekend." With a small wave, she goes to her own car.

Sebastian tries to recapture Ciel's hand, but the younger male dashes away. There is a mirthful expression on his face when he turns back to look at Sebastian. "Catch me if you can." The blunette turns on his heel and does a half run towards the car.

With one eyebrow raised, Sebastian lengthens his strides and is successful in wrapping his arms around Ciel from behind. He feels the younger man tense his body. It takes Ciel a brief moment to regain his surroundings.

"It's just me, Ciel. It's just me."

"I know." The voice is shakey at best, but he knows Ciel will be fine in a few minutes. He just needs to collect his bearings. He picks Ciel up bridal style to get him the rest of the way to the car, setting him on the hood to get out his keys. "That was completely unnecessary."

Sebastian smiles, knowing how necessary it was for Ciel to separate him from Ash, but doesn't say anything. It's more important to let Ciel feel safe.

"Come on, we still have an hour or two before your father gets home. Let's go back to my apartment so I can have my wicked way with you."

"But you said I was ugly."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. When you were coming out of the theatre you agreed with Lizzie. That's the same thing. I believe a bit of punishment is in order."

The elder sighs. He can tell Ciel isn't really insulted, but he wants to extract everything he can out of the remark. "My sincere apologies, Ciel," he says, coming between slender legs. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Your expressions as I bring you to the zenith of pleasure are the only ones I desire to see ever again in my life. All others pale in comparison."

"All other pale in comparison, what Sebastian?"

"All others pale in comparison, my lord."

"Much better," Ciel remarks, "and how do I reward such a compliment?"

"A simple kiss would be more than sufficient," the raven suggests.

"Like this?" Ciel leans forward, briefly connecting his lips to Sebastian's cheek. The elder can feel the hot breath fanning across his skin. Ciel had better be careful, his lover thinks, or he will awaken the demon inside.

"Hm, I was thinking more like along the lines of this," Sebastian says, pulling Ciel closer to the edge and stealing a mind- numbing kiss from the blunette. It does not take long for his hands to travel up Ciel's sides, but Ciel stops him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You need to be disciplined remember?"

He pushes Sebastian away and sees the imaginary flames leap in the man's eyes. A shiver races down his body at the intensity. He can't wait to get back to Sebastian's, but first there is sweet torture to be had.

"Of course, my lord. How irresponsible of me to forget. Please forgive me?"

"Alright, but you owe me, Michaelis.

"As you wish." Sebastian puts his lips near Ciel's ear and whispers, "Be careful tempting the devil. You're game is getting dangerous. You may end up with more than you can handle."

"Oh don't worry. Nothing is too big for me," he quips.

It is in that moment Ciel realizes nothing will ever be better than this. This summer will be what he takes with him to whichever Hell he goes, because it is impossible for him to reach Heaven. He turned his back on God long ago. For now and for eternity, his heaven will only be in the arms of the man before him.

Absolutely nothing can change this. Nothing at all.

XxX

Authors Note: Well there we finally have it. The updated Summer installment. In theory I won't be changing this one again though as I'm finally figuring out how to write Autumn I'm thinking I may have to add something to Spring… again. Hopefully not. And I'm also working on a one parter through the Undertaker's PoV. But it won't be posted till at least after Autumn because I don't want it revealing anything.

Guesses as to where this is going? Please review even if you don't have one. =D


End file.
